Devil May Cry 4 walkthrough/M15
Now you are required to hunt down Dagon and his Hell Gate in the Fortuna Castle as Dante! Walkthrough You will begin the mission in the Foris Falls. Now in this return trip, some areas have been blocked since they are covered with ice. But this mission is still easy, because the path is straightforward (areas pointing to the right direction are not covered in ice.) Foris Falls Move to the left side, and go up the staircase with the red Combat Adjudicator, since the other way is covered with ice. Central Courtyard On the path, you will now encounter a new enemy, the Blitz. This enemy is quite difficult to face since you cannot battle it up close. Use firearms to disperse his electric protection thendamage him until he explodes. Then proceed to the next area. Grand Hall & Gallery You are now at the 2nd floor of the hall; the whole first floor was covered with ice. From your position, move to the right part of the area, past the blue device, to the door on the east side of the hall. Enter the Gallery and destroy everything. There are no enemies in either of these areas. :Note: There is a red orb cache in the Grand Hall. When looking at the picture of Sanctus, on the left-hand side, is a column-type thing. Use Devil Trigger to triple jump to the top to reach it. In the Gallery are 16 breakable pieces of furniture. Library On the way to the actual library, pick up the red orb cache on the second ledge of the third pillar from the screen. Inside the library, you will face Alto & Bianco Angelos. Defeat them to open a secret stairway. You can walk down the spiral staircase, but why? Jump down to the bottom where you'll find Secret Mission 9. It's in a little cubby underneath the stairs; the camera angle focuses on it when you get close. :Note: There are 6 breakable pieces of furniture and one Red Orb Crystal in this area. Large Hall & Dining Room If you were wondering why, as Nero, you could shatter the mirror on the far side of the hall, but not the mirror on the side by the blue device. Well, here's your answer: It was a special demonic mirror hiding a shortcut. Regardless, run through the large hall to the first available door, and zone into the Dining Room. Defeat the Scarecrows and Mega Scarecrows here and cross the Dining Room back into the Large Hall. Remember to scoop up the big green orb in the area with all the gyro blades. If you want to, save it for a later time when you have to face the boss. Br eak the mirrors on the wall for more red orbs. Proceed through the only other unfrozen door. :Note: There are 17 breakable furniture pieces in the hall, and 12 breakable pieces in the dining room. Torture Chamber Frosts will appear here and try to stop you. They will be tougher than before when you played as Nero since you can't spam them with buster. the easiest way to defeat them is by spamming the move stinger. This will disorient them and give you more time to spam them. Kill them to unblock the doors, then jump down the hole at the far end. Spiral Well There are no enemies here, but plenty of orbs to find. Just like when Nero went through here, there is a green orb on the ground floor, a cache of red orbs reachable from the second tier red Jump Pad, and a Red Orb Crystal reachable from the third red Jump Pad. When you're ready to move on, activate the blue device to activate the light blue jump pad. Utilize it to reach the next area. Torture Chamber & Master's Chamber On the third floor of the Torture Chamber, simply walk to the other side, into the Master's Chamber. (What creep builds his bedroom right next to the torture chamber?) In the bedroom, you'll have to fight Scarecrows and a Blitz. :Note: There are 7 breakable pieces of furniture in this area. Soldier's Graveyard No fights here. Break everything, find all the hidden orbs. Double jump and sky star to reach orbs on the ledges by the stairs, and stand on the box-like things along the wall opposite the cliff to get the hidden red orb caches. Jump atop the fountain (the horse breaks also), and face the wall that has the 'boxes'. If you have air hike, use that along with tricksters sky star and you should be able to get to a horizontal pillar from where you can get to two other pillars, which have a gold orb and a big red one.'' '' :Note: There are 36 breakable pieces here. Central Courtyard Enter here for a cutscene before the boss fight. After defeating Dagon, Dante will receive Pandora. Dagon Boss Strategy Even though Nero killed Bael, that doesn't mean Dante doesn't get a piece of toad. Dagon is basically the same as Bael in Mission 4, except he's a little uglier and his Rusalka are red. Destroying Dagon with Dante is basically a bare-knuckled brawl. Without the Devil Bringer's Buster abilities, Dante only has brute force to rely on. The Coyote-A and Gilgamesh are great against him. He's so big that a Charged Shot from the Coyote-A at even a respectable distance will do a considerable amount of damage because little to none of the buckshot will miss. Like Bael with Nero, avoid attacking Dagon from the front. Slash at his sides and back when possible. If he lunges, dodge and retaliate. If he does manage to chomp you, use Devil Trigger to escape. Even though you can't Buster Dagon, you can still benefit from destroying the spikes on his back to stun him. His tongue is still his weak point, so pulling off a Real Impact on it will do some serious damage. On a second playtrough, try spamming Lucifer's Pin-up to deal huge damage as it is easy to land all 5 swords in Dagon's body. When Dagon retreats into the shadows, Dante will have to play with his feelers until he shows up again. Since Dante lacks the buster, it's not really worth it to beat the Rusalka to the ground, but it can't hurt to try. The Swordmaster moves Drive and Overdrive are good against them, but any melee attack is sufficient. Avoid their attacks; these red ones are more aggressive than Bael's blue ones. Again, if Dante gets frozen by their icy embrace, use Devil Trigger to break free. Dagon's attacks are just like Bael. He's big and slow, so dodging them should be fairly simple. He'll try to use the chomp-lunge when you're close in front of him. Roll or jump away. When you're at a distance, he'll rain icicles. Shadows appear where they'll fall, so just run away from them. His ice breath attack can be easy dodged by running and then side rolling. Some times he'll lash out with his feelers; this one is a bit tricky to avoid because he uses it so rarely, you don't have much time to practice avoiding it. Side-roll or jump sideways as best as you can to avoid taking damage. His belly flop hurts, but it's so slow you don't even have to side roll. Just run to the outside of his shadow. As a bonus, Dagon takes a few second to get his big fat rear up again after his belly flop, giving you free reign to carve your monogram into his flank.